the forth piece continued
by zeldafan15
Summary: this is the rest of the forth piece
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Din is missing

Ever since Midna destroyed the twilight mirror Link and Zelda came back every year on the same day Midna destroyed the mirror looking for the pieces.

"Link, we have been looking for forty-five minutes," Zelda said as she grew tired of looking for the mirror pieces.

"I know, Zelda, but I want to find the pieces," Link said. "Oh my goodness, this week is goddess week!"

"What is so special about goddess week anyway?"

"Well, it is the week that Din, Nyrue, and Farore created Hyrule and the Triforce."

"So it not that important."

"WHAT! NOT THAT IMPORTANT!" Zelda screamed at the top of her lungs. "You mean that Hyrule and the Triforce isn't important?"

"Well, I don't mean it that way; but still."

"Still what? You were going to say I was born in a forest." "Yes I was," Link said very softly.

"Well tell that to the goddesses then."

"WHAT!" Link said with his eyes wide open. "You mean that they come to Hyrule every year."

"Yes they do. That is why my powers are very strong."

Later that same day:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I give you the goddesses." With a flash the goddesses came down.

"Help, help! We need help," Nyrue said very loudly and quickly.

"What is wrong?" Zelda said trying to calm her down.

"Din is missing."

"What?!" Zelda said shockingly. "What do you mean Din is missing."

"When you defeated Ganon, she disappeared."

Thanks for reading new chapter coming soon

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Zelda fan here and here is chapter 2 and 3 of the forth piece.

Chapter 2

The Search

Well I will tell you what is going on in are heroes mind.

Zelda: Man did they come down in hurry. What if Din is just some where in the Heavens.

Link: I got to be imaging this there is no way those people are the goddesses.

Well then off with the story.

Link: Ok, ok we will help you find Din just calm down. Zelda: Ya she couldn't go that far when did she disappear? Nyrue: I remember her cheering when Gannon died, then she disappeared. Zelda: Ok we need to split up Nyrue and I will search Gannon's castle while you and Farore search the red Earth. Link: Ok if we find her use your gossip stone to contact each other. So they split up and so far nobody found Din at least not yet. Zelda: Man were can she possibly be. Nyrue: I don't know maybe she is at the top floor. Going over to Link and Farore. Link: She could be anywhere. Farore: I Know what if she is seriously hurt. Link: She is an immortal she can't get hurt. (Gossip stone rings) Link: any luck? Zelda: No how about you? Link: No. Nyrue: What if she is in the twilight palace. Link: That's impossible Midna destroyed the mirror. Nyrue: Well then we will have to open it ourselves. Link: Ok I believe you.

Chapter 3

Found Them

Farore: Hey Zelda do you think you can warp all of us to the mirror chamber. Zelda: I think, but it will use a lot of magic. Farore: Ok then warp away. Suddenly the wind picked and warped Link, Zelda, Nyrue, and Farore to the mirror chamber. Zelda: Ok now what. Nyrue: Farore and I will open the portal. Link: Ok but how are you going to do that? Nyrue: We are going to use our magic to reunite the pieces. Zelda: How are you going to do that the pieces are gone. Nyrue: No they're here you just can't see them. Zelda: Ok then fix it and warp. 20 seconds later. Nyrue: Ok all set and ready to go. Zelda: Ok then lets go. Steps on platform and was warped to the twilight palace. Nyrue and Farore together: Din you are all right. Din: Of course I am I told you I was going to the Twilight Palace. Zelda and Link together: WHAT!! All 3 Goddesses together: Why did you scream like that? Zelda: Because we thought that Din was missing. Nyrue: Sorry sometimes we forget. Zelda: It is ok just don't do that again. Midna walks into the yard. Midna: Din, Farore, and Nyrue you're here. All of them together: Ok you ready for transformation. Midna: Yes I am. The Goddesses start building up power and hurl a ball of light at Midna. (Zapping sound is heard). Midna is transformed into a beautiful golden woman with a golden aura. The four Goddesses go back to the Heavens and stay there until the next Goddess Week.

The End

P.S. Midna is the Triforce of shadow


End file.
